Nega World
The Nega world is home to the most evil creatures Mobius has ever known. History The Darks started when the DNA of a mobian baby was mixed with the DNA of an unkown creature that roamed the planet Mobius in 900 B.C. the creature feasted on adult Mobian blood, and it changed the Mobian baby to a killing machine. the baby's name was Neifus. he was the first dark to be brought into the world. as he grew older, he mated with a mobian girl, and had 4 children. he is also the only dark in record to have a Mobian mate. the Solars, their rivals, hated the darks and what they did to Mobians, so they constantly battled them until the darks outnumbered them. the first dark king was Thelo, he was a veteran of the war against the shadows and the humans. he battled the humans until his sudden death by a human with a deadly weapon. Mating Mating for darks is like a marriage proposal. if two darks mate, they usually stay together, for it is the law. when Abyss' father became king, he made a law so any darks that mate, must stay together. after mating, the dominant mate will bite the submissive mate's neck, injecting a special kind of venom into the partners neck. the process is exciting for darks and will usually arouse the one getting bit. the bite mark is a warning for anyone else who wants them to stay away! this dark belongs to someone. if anyone tries to arouse and/or mate with said dark, a venomous snake will come out of the bitemark hole in the neck and try and bite them. if the attacker gets bit, they will get poisoned and die if they do not treat the poison soon. for darks that mate with another race (Solars Mobians or Shadows for instance), after getting bit, they will change into a dark themselves, but they may change back into their original form anytime they wish. this does not remove the bitemark's effect, but they can change their apperance so family members or family don't get frightened of thier sudden change. for Solars, if a family member turns into a dark, they will usually shun them and forbid them to visit. Parenting When two darks mate, a 9 week process begins. a jelly-like egg develops in a certain body part in darks in the middle of the stomach, and protects the egg even if the parent(or carrier) is killed. after the 9 weeks have passed, the parent vomits up the egg. the egg is a little bit transparent, so the baby is visible and the parents can see it's gender before it hatches. the baby will move around and start to make noise, which sounds like squeaking, but it is actually the baby breathing in the nutrients the egg produces to keep the baby healthy. the egg itself may look like it could easily break, but it is so strong that even if a large building fell on it, it would protect the baby inside and hold back whatever drops or attacks it; as the baby develops inside the egg, dark parents will cuddle the egg and purr loudly to help the baby feel safe, sometimes when darks mate and abandon their egg(which doesn't happen that often since darks care about their young) the baby will grow up scared or will turn on its own race. Trivia *Thelo is the great great grandfather of Abyss. *The darks were given their name because of how they hide and live in dark places, and how thier fur and eyes are usually dark colors. *Darks hate the sun because it is deadly to them and it can kill them if they stand under it for too long. *Abyss is the only king on record to have won 10 battles without fail. *There was an incedent where a Dark mated with a Solar. this is how Blacka, Shocka and Juvina came about. Category:Locations